The present invention relates to a extremely compact travel bag adapted to both organize and protect expensive diving gear in a trifold style backpack bag that is compressible, and designed to provide ease of transportation through today's enhanced safety checkpoints at airport terminals.
Many Americans enjoy diving, a sport that requires expensive equipment that must be properly maintained so as to provide an enhanced degree of safety when in use. Most ardent divers travel to and vacation in remote locations to experience diving hot spots, bringing along their own regulators, buoyancy compensation devices, dive computers, cameras, mask, fins etc. Because of their physical size they are generally put into checked baggage where the handling of this bulky, delicate equipment is questionable. The present invention is a roll style (open trifold) transport backpack that organizes a diver's equipment and compresses it such that it qualifies as carry on luggage. The compression is accomplished via a set of internal straps and three wide, unitary external straps. The compression strapping is such that it does not stress any of the bags stitching, fabric or seams. Quick release buckles on these external straps allow the bag to be quickly opened for Customs Agents or TSA Security personnel, and rolled out for visual inspection without removing all of the gear form the bag. Once opened the bag has see through netting and a webbed caddy that houses certain pieces of diving equipment for dunking in a fresh water tank. Thus when the compression straps are unbuckled and the transport bag unrolled, a full visual inspection of the bag's contents can be made without any further action. Since the diving regulators and computers may have liquid filled gauges security Xrays generally detect this and TSA regulations require a visual inspection. This new transport bag simplifies this process.
The exterior of the bag is conformed with backpack style carrying straps and is designed to accommodate additional baggage modules and to hold such articles as shoes, towels, drinking bottles etc.
Henceforth, a diver's compression trifold backpack with the abovementioned features would fulfill a long felt need in the diving industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.